kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnislash
Omnislash (超究武神覇斬 - Chōkyūbushinhazan - Super Ultimate War God Supreme Slash in Japan) is an ability only available to Cloud in all of the Kingdom Hearts games that he appears in. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Cloud uses this ability during tournament matches against Sora and friends. First he says the words "''Farewell" and grows a wing and flies across the field hitting random characters. He also uses this ability when he fights Sephiroth in the Final Mix version. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, when Sora stocks three Cloud Summon cards, Cloud uses this attack on enemies. The ability makes Cloud swoop down from the heavens, attacking enemies in a wide area. ''Kingdom Hearts II This version of Omnislash is set as his ''Omnislash Version 5 from the CGI movie Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, but was mistranslated as Warrior Spirit in the English version. Cloud says "Farewell" as in the first game, but he circles the entire field attacking a series of times on Sora then finally lands on the floor causing a explosion and catches his sword in the attack's end. Cloud also uses this ability when he joins Sora as a guest at Hollow Bastion and in it's starting point at the end of the battle with Sephiroth. Because the Fusion Sword that Cloud wields in Kingdom Hearts II is bandaged like the Buster Sword, it cannot be separated into its six individual components, thus the Omnislash Version 5 seen here does not the utilize the unique weapon's main feature as it does in the movie. Instead, the attack is a faster version of Cloud's Omnislash in the first game as well as utilizing six sets of combos. Other information *Omnislash was Cloud's final Limit Break in Final Fantasy VII in which Cloud gathers strength into his weapon and repeatedly strikes targets with fifteen slashes, each of them Critical Hits. Omnislash was automatically granted to the player in the final scripted battle against Sephiroth, though it was possible to gain it beforehand in a sidequest. *In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children a new version, Omnislash Version 5 was used by Cloud in the final battle against Sephiroth in which he releases all of his collected blades of the Fusion Sword in a circle surrounding the opponent before slashing the opponent with all of them, ending it with a descending strike. Both the original and Version 5 are used by Cloud in the fighting game, Dissidia Final Fantasy. But in the 2009 released movie, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete; a more longer movie than the original one, Cloud used a new Omnislash, dubbed Omnislash Version 6, to defeat Sephiroth, now with his single-black angelic wing. The technique is the same like the Version 5 one, but uses 14 slashes of the 6-parts blade of the Fusion Sword that is separated, but the finishing blow is still the same like the Version 5 have. *Sephiroth himself also utilized his own rapid multi-slash attack in both his boss encounters. Initially, this was referred to as his own version of his nemesis' ultimate attack, also named "Omnislash". When Crisis Core was released, he uses an altered version of the attack, now known as Octaslash. Category:Abilities